Pawprints in the Sand
by Butterfly00
Summary: “Just follow my pawprints, hun,” he gave her that very smile she fell in love with and she frowned, “You shouldn’t be smiling right now,” she replied as tears kept coming down her pale features like a cascade, “I hate you,” a loud sob escaped her lips as.


Pawprints in the Sand.

**Summary**: "Just follow my pawprints, hun," he gave her that very smile she fell in love with and she frowned, "You shouldn't be smiling right now," she replied as tears kept coming down her pale features like a cascade, "I hate you," a loud sob escaped her lips as he got dragged away from her, forever.

**WARNING! : **This story isn't rated Mature for nothing. This story will include sexual scenes and strong language.

* * *

One

* * *

Their mouths met in an eager and passionate kiss that left her flesh feeling burned. Warm hands sought out bare skin as their bodies arched to be even closer to one another.

"Sirius please, oh please, please…" she begged and her hands fisted in the sheets as she enjoyed the wonderful feelings he was stirring in her.

Only he was capable of giving her such pleasure, such mind-numbing sensation. His skilled touch could never be matched, his passion never mimicked. He was Sirius Black after all.

She felt his smirk against her lips as they continued their heated romp and was unable to stifle another cry of "Please Sirius!" before he shoved two fingers inside her. The action tore a gasp of unrestrained bliss from the dark-haired woman and she grabbed onto Sirius's broad shoulders for support. But she wanted more, so much more than just this. She wanted to experience the feeling of him inside her, the moment when they were so intimately connected that it was almost as if time stood still and all that was left was just the two of them. Sirius Black and Katherine Sullivan: forever intertwined.

"Open your eyes Katherine…" a husky, masculine voice commanded her. Katherine forced her eyes open and gazed upon the powerful form of Sirius Black. A light sheen of sweat covered his toned torso and the corded muscles of his arms gripped her body in a gesture that could only be described as possessive. Her eyes locked with Sirius and she couldn't help but gasp when she saw the predatory, lustful gleam in his amazing beautiful eyes.

"How much do you want me? Tell me how much" he said huskily, slowing down the movement of his fingers inside of her and almost withdrawing them completely.

Katherine moaned at the loss of contact and brought her hips forward in attempt to immerse his fingers once more. "I want _you_ Sirius…want you so much…"

Sirius smirked again and plunged his fingers in more rapidly than before; a definite purpose behind his movements. "Oh, OH!" Katherine cried out as a mind-numbing wave of pleasure coursed through her body making her hips buck against Sirius's hand.

Giving Katherine no chance to calm, Sirius began assailing her breasts with heated open-mouthed kisses that sent her pulse racing and filled her veins with white-hot lust. "Tell me Katherine, tell me…" Sirius commanded, eliciting a groan from her as he flicked his tongue over her right nipple. Grabbing onto his raven locks, she attempted to guide his mouth to her other breast. He looked up into her jade eyes and again repeated his command. "Tell me now…"

Katherine knew what it was that he wanted. Sirius had made her say it the very first time they did this. It was a phrase she repeated to him every night they spent together. It was the only way he'd complete the intimate act, the only way she could be connected to him again.

Katherine gasped as he latched onto her left nipple and sucked. "Oh please….I want you so much Sirius!" she moaned and pulled his head up for a heated kiss. His tongue pushed inside her mouth roughly and battled with hers for dominance. Breaking the kiss and breathing raggedly Sirius locked his gaze with hers. "Katherine _tell me_…"

Pulse racing, Katherine said the phrase she knew he needed to hear. "I'm yours Sirius Black; take me."

Swiftly and with a practiced motion, Sirius shifted his weight and entered her with a quick thrust. Katherine cried out at the mixed feelings of pleasure and pain and grabbed his shoulders for support. His length filled her so fully, so completely that it felt like her body was made to fit his. Forcing her eyes open, she gazed up at Sirius handsome face, marveling at how controlled he appeared, how steady and firm his body was on top of hers.

"God Katherine…" Sirius moaned and he clutched her to him. His pace became even faster as he filled her core again and again with swift, sure strokes. "More, please more!" she cried and her hips joined his in the desperate rhythm of their lovemaking, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Sirius!" she cried out his name as white stars exploded behind her eyelids and the sweet pleasure of her climax began to overtake her. The clenching of her inner walls was just enough to send Sirius over the edge and after a few erratic thrusts she felt him spill into her.

Panting, Sirius pulled out of Katherine's body and laid back on the bed. The dark-haired woman reached for the raven-haired man and he pulled her flush against him. She felt his pulse slow and his breathing relax as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

A tear ran down Katherine's cheek as she remembered that this intimacy would be over in the morning, that only at night could she bask in the comfort of his arms. Tomorrow he would be gone just like every other time after their lovemaking and in the daylight she would be forced to pretend that they didn't have this connection; that they were nothing more than friends.

It broke her heart.

Clutching Sirius's warm hand in hers she whispered softly in the dark. "I know you could never feel the same way Sirius Black, but I love you with all my heart."

* * *

**Two days later**

* * *

"Why don't you let _me_ talk to him? And if he doesn't renounce his bastardly ways then I'll just knock some sense into him. With my fists of course…" James Potter shoved his fork into the mashed potatoes with a little more force than necessary. Katherine frowned down at the contents of her plate and then glanced over at her loyal friend. "I swear, that idiot shouldn't be treating you like this! Why can't he just see what's right in front of him?!"

"James, don't worry about it, I'm _fine_," Katherine replied untruthfully. "And stop stabbing your mashed potatoes like that," she added, stilling James's hand with one of her own, "You're scaring that poor old woman over there."

James glanced to his left and grinned sheepishly at the frightened face of a woman who appeared to be more than 60 years his senior. "Alright alright," he conceded, "I won't interfere." Katherine smiled gratefully and relief was visible all across her face.

He glanced over at her little cousin and couldn't help but feel saddened by her defeated, weary posture. _She loves Sirius so much and he acts like she's just another one of his fan girls. It isn't right!_

James let out a frustrated groan. "I just don't understand it! You and Sirius have sex all the time, going at it like rabbits—" James's tirade was cut short when Katherine gave him a forceful kick in the leg and glared pointedly in the direction of the old lady. "Be quiet James! We don't want her to be scarred for life!"

The two glanced over at the woman and smiled innocently. James stifled a laugh as the old gal shook her head and walked out of the shop quicker than any granny he'd ever seen. "Now look what you've done…" Katherine said while giving him a disapproving look that wiped the grin off of his face.

"I'm sorry Kat, it's just that I can't bear to see him treat you like this. I know you say you're fine with it, but _I'm not_. You deserve better." James shifted uncomfortably and Katherine was left to marvel at how mature his statement sounded. She gripped his hand and squeezed it affectionately. "We're worried about you, Lily and I both are."

* * *

**A/N This chapter might have been a bit boring for some of you, but I think that it was needed to understand it better. Don't worry though, there's going to be a lot of interaction between the marauders as well! On the next chapter! Please keep reading and as always, I'd love any type of review. Constructive criticism is great!**


End file.
